Alex, Jack, Gengis, and the Time Machine
by thefrontbottoms
Summary: When Pete and Patrick discover a time machine in the woods, All Time Low go with Pete and Patrick and try and go back to shoot Archduke Ferdinand. Surprisingly, the time machine malfunctions, they find themselves in Ancient Mongolia. But when Gengis Khan falls for Alex, will Alex and Jack's relationship be put to the test? (Alex/ Jack, Pete/Patrick, Zack/Rian, Jack/Zack, Jack/Kahn)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Patrick, Pete, and Holes in the Woods**

One day, Pete and Patrick were having wild, gay buttsex in the forest.

"I have an idea!" Pete exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. When Patrick looked at him in a it's probably gay but whatever sort of way, Pete continued. "Why don't we dig a hole and then fuck in it?"

Patrick grinned in agreement. Pete always came up with the best ideas. They stopped at the store and bought shovels and headed back into the woods. "Dig, you filthy emo scum, DIG!" Pete yelled as Patrick went further and further away from the surface world. Pete jumped into the hole, reading himself to jump into another, more sensuous hole.

"Pete, wait," Patrick said, looking concerned as Pete pouted in protest. "There's a time machine in here!"

Three months after the discovery of the time machine in Pete and Patrick's fuck hole, the boys in All Time Low, Tay Jardine, and the Ghost of Ryan Ross were told to come and join them on an adventure. "Prepare your frail, emo little bodies," Patrick said, as they all gathered to travel back in time to shoot Archduke Ferdinand and be the cause of a deadly World War.

The time machine was cramped, and Rian and Zack were so close their juicy sausages quivered with homoerotic pleasure. "Let's get this baby travelling!" Ryan Ross' semi-transparent ghost said, ready to go back to a time before he was killed in a freak accident involving a tractor and several thousand bees.

When Pete hit the time machine's GO BACK IN TIME button, Tay was instantly killed. "She will be dearly missed" Zack said, before feasting on her still-warm body. After a short wait, there was a loud ding that told them that they had arrived at their destination. Jack, pulling a revolver out of his asshole, was ready to pull the trigger. However, upon stepping out of the time machine…

"Hey! This isn't 20th century Europe!" Rian shouted, his voice cracking with dismay. He was right. They were somewhere dry, arid, and no one could sense another homosexual within twenty five miles.

Before they had enough time to realize where they were, a crowd of chanting individuals was getting closer and closer. "Woah!" Patrick shouted, "Maybe they're going to invite us to an orgy!" Good one Patrick, always thinking on the optimistic side.

The crowd of strangers looked at the crowd of gay-ass twinks. Pete and Patrick, scared for their lives, ran away into the landscape, to be lost forever. Now it was just a group of people no one knew, Rian, Zack, Jack, Alex, and Ryan Ross. Kind of. His ghost, really.

"We're the Mongols. We saw your machine apparate out of no where. What the fuck was that. It just.. like.. came out of no where. What the fuck. It was so fucking gay. Also we speak perfect English for giggles. We assume you speak english because you're all gay. Genghis Khan wants to see the one who has the hair of a skunk."

Jack gasped. Could it be that Genghis Khan, expert on raping and pillaging and setting fire to East-Asian villages, be calling for him? He sensed something. The start of something new. His heart twinged.

At the same time, something stirred inside of Alex. Would Genghis Khan really steal away his Jacky Baby? Something was stirring inside of him. It would grow into jealousy and become a fire inside of Alex, as well as his dick. The jealousy would soon turn into a raging fire inside of him and force him to do things. Unspeakable things.

**Chapter One: Patrick, Pete, and Holes in the Woods**

One day, Pete and Patrick were having wild, gay buttsex in the forest.

"I have an idea!" Pete exclaimed, a grin spreading across his face. When Patrick looked at him in a _it's probably gay but whatever_ sort of way, Pete continued. "Why don't we dig a hole and then fuck in it?"

Patrick grinned in agreement. Pete always came up with the best ideas. They stopped at the store and bought shovels and headed back into the woods. "Dig, you filthy emo scum, DIG!" Pete yelled as Patrick went further and further away from the surface world. Pete jumped into the hole, reading himself to jump into another, more sensuous hole.

"Pete, wait," Patrick said, looking concerned as Pete pouted in protest. "There's a time machine in here!"

Three months after the discovery of the time machine in Pete and Patrick's fuck hole, the boys in All Time Low, Tay Jardine, and the Ghost of Ryan Ross were told to come and join them on an adventure. "Prepare your frail, emo little bodies," Patrick said, as they all gathered to travel back in time to shoot Archduke Ferdinand and be the cause of a deadly World War.

The time machine was cramped, and Rian and Zack were so close their juicy sausages quivered with homoerotic pleasure. "Let's get this baby travelling!" Ryan Ross' semi-transparent ghost said, ready to go back to a time before he was killed in a freak accident involving a tractor and several thousand bees.

When Pete hit the time machine's GO BACK IN TIME button, Tay was instantly killed. "She will be dearly missed" Zack said, before feasting on her still-warm body. After a short wait, there was a loud ding that told them that they had arrived at their destination. Jack, pulling a revolver out of his asshole, was ready to pull the trigger. However, upon stepping out of the time machine…

"Hey! This isn't 20th century Europe!" Rian shouted, his voice cracking with dismay. He was right. They were somewhere dry, arid, and no one could sense another homosexual within twenty five miles.

Before they had enough time to realize where they were, a crowd of chanting individuals was getting closer and closer. "Woah!" Patrick shouted, "Maybe they're going to invite us to an orgy!" Good one Patrick, always thinking on the optimistic side.

The crowd of strangers looked at the crowd of gay-ass twinks. Pete and Patrick, scared for their lives, ran away into the landscape, to be lost forever. Now it was just a group of people no one knew, Rian, Zack, Jack, Alex, and Ryan Ross. Kind of. His ghost, really.

"We're the Mongols. We saw your machine apparate out of no where. What the fuck was that. It just.. like.. came out of no where. What the fuck. It was so fucking gay. Also we speak perfect English for giggles. We assume you speak english because you're all gay. Genghis Khan wants to see the one who has the hair of a skunk."

Jack gasped. Could it be that Genghis Khan, expert on raping and pillaging and setting fire to East-Asian villages, be calling for him? He sensed something. The start of something new. His heart twinged.

At the same time, something stirred inside of Alex. Would Genghis Khan really steal away his Jacky Baby? Something was stirring inside of him. It would grow into jealousy and become a fire inside of Alex, as well as his dick. The jealousy would soon turn into a raging fire inside of him and force him to do things. Unspeakable things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Love, Lust, and Revenge.**

Alex was flustered. In front of him was a man he'd lusted after for years. Alex had posters on his wall, the man he was looking at was Alex's desktop background for three years, one year, Alex had even had a Genghis Khan themed birthday party. And now, even though it seemed impossible, Genghis was here, right in front of Alex.

"I never got your name." Genghis stated coolly, with the same equanimity and level-headedness Jack always thought Genghis would have.

"It's Jack. Jack Barakat, in fact." He gave Genghis a smirk and saw Genghis chuckle when Jack said his name.

"A funny name from a funny little man." Jack was taken aback. He was six-foot-two, after all. Unless Genghis wasn't talking about his height, but was talking instead about his magic love staff, which was approximately 3.801 inches long.

"Ha. Yeah. Funny."

"Jack, you might not know this, but it's customary for us to get to know you."

"Oh, of course! What do you want to know? Place of birth, aspirations, stuff about my dogs, my shoe size, my favourite-"

"No, no, no! We want to know about _you_." Genghis proceeded to poke Alex's nipples with a soft, Mongol, tenderness.

At that point, they proceeded to disrobe. "My… sexy skunk…" Genghis muttered. "This is…. so gay…." Jack replied. Then they made love. Mongol love.

"Hey Genghis," Jack said, trying to create a tone in his voice that wouldn't ruin the mood of their tryst, "you gotta blunt?"

"Bruh." Genghis said, probably already turnt.

"You did _WHAT?_" Alex said, trying to keep his shouts quiet.

"It was one night, Sexy Lexy. He was number one on my celebrity fuck list anyways. It's a free pass." Jack tried to act nonchalant, but the weight of his decisions was cracking down on him.

"Glad to know that you don't feel bad about sleeping with an East-Asian warlord. But that's not how I'd ever treat you. You're a filthy skank hoe bitch, Jack." And with that, Alex stormed away from Jack. He was planning on heading back to the time machine and going home, but as he was heading into the desert, he bumped into…

"Zack! I'm so sorry!"

"Aw, man, it's nothing. I was just on my way to work out." Zack gave a friendly smile to Alex. A bit too friendly, too, might I add. Alex was starting to notice Jack. Really notice him. His toned physique, his smile, his tattoos (he even has one that says "i'd fuk alex gascarthuth, i am so GAY HOMO for him").

"Hey, Zack, can I come work out with you?" Alex said, with a plea in his voice and a pair of puppy-dog eyes locked on Zack.

Twenty minutes later, Zack was balls-deep in Alex's asshole. Classy. But Alex knew this wouldn't be enough. He needed to send a message to Jack. So, using all of the powers of his body, he implanted the seeds of his loins into Zack's womb, successfully impregnating Zack with ease. Alex laughed to himself. That would teach Jack. Teach him to never fuck a strong historical figure.

Meanwhile, Ryan Ross's ghost was nearby. He saw all of the heartache by him and was in despair. So, following the Ryan Ross-esque logic he had followed all of his life, he shoved an ENTIRE pineapple up his ENTIRE ghost ass. What the actual fuck, Ryan.


End file.
